90210fandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:QueenBuffy
Hi Welcome. Thanks for your message. Not much happening now. As for any notable stuff... The most popular page appears to be Kelly Taylor, which has gone back and forth between two versions: the old Kelly page, and the current Kelly page. People have preferred one or the other. Ditto with the McKay category and another family page or two. If you have a preference, you can let me know. Other quick info... We generally use the Cast members section for information on actors, rather than creating individual pages. Other basics can be found on the About page, including the standard practice for starting and formatting articles. Thanks. -- James26 19:51, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Found you :P Your a fan too? I <3 90210 (the original thanks) but I'm afraid to do anything here...their so strict! It makes my face sad Babyjabba 22:42, December 4, 2010 (UTC) ---- Oh yes.. the original ofcourse!! lol This page is hard to edit... there was just soooo many characters that I don't know where to begin.. it's overwhelming! lol Buffy --- Totally! I want to go everywhere at once :P Don't know if you noticed but when 90210pedia left they deleted a bunch of stuff. Dont worry about creating new pages or undeleting...wikia is supposed to be fixing it :) Its just weird cause a bunch of photos are missing.. Babyjabba 19:08, December 17, 2010 (UTC) BTW, Toni is fixed, Yay! ---- Yeah I noticed that. I sort of just deleted them and added new ones, like on Dylan's page :) I just finished up Toni's page as well :) So how did the other page take it.. when you guys were like "We're takin' over!!!" lol Buffy --- Actually I didn't say anything. They left and I took over lol! They haven't said much so far. James26 left a message on my Gossip Girl talk page cause I banned him here :P I might unban him at some point. Just wanna make sure he doesnt start deleting again. Would you be interested in being an admin here or do you want to stay primarily on True Blood Wiki? BTW, your amazing! your like a content machine :P LMAO... thats my new name, "The content machine". Sure I can be admin here and help out, and of course I will still have TB as my main first love hahah. Btw.. do you rememeber how he use to have all the main character just listed, with no real pages? I can't find it... granted it needs to be deleted, but for now, it would be a good guide to go on when making each individual page, you know what I mean?? I'd love to add some fun things to the main page too... episodes of the week, basically like TB page :) This is fun... we both have a passion for 90210! :) 03:14, December 18, 2010 (UTC) --- You should have rights now :P If you need me to make any headers for the main page lemme know. 90210 is awesome! and lemme see if I can find those pages for ya.... :this is the one for the cast...still looking for the characters... :---- :Ok, favorited it :) I think that will make creating pages easier.. then once they are all complete, we can get rid of that page. For now, as far as a main page goes... maybe we could do similiar to TB.. :Episode of the Week :Couple of the Week :Picture of the Week :Image of the week (I have found a GREAT one.. an oldddd one from Rolling Stone magazine with Brenda, Dylan and Brandon! LOL) :hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii :] Headers Here are some quick ones. If you want me to change the wording lemme know. Babyjabba 05:02, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Fashion Header.png Image Header.png Episode Header.png Couple Header.png Picture Header.png I think it looks great!!!! awesome job! This page is fun! :) Oh... do you know why sometimes my images in the infoboxes don't show up?! grrrrr 05:07, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Noticed your edit on the who is admins bit of that one page... Yeh specific, non-vague title, I know. So have I been removed of admin privileges? — [[User:Yettie|'Yettie']] [[User_talk:Yettie|'(talk)']] 23:02, December 18, 2010 (UTC) ---- Oh, I don't think so, I just didn't know you were around still. I will add you back :) 18:18, December 19, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not really active, but I do monitor the site, just in case I'm ever needed to rise again. Robin Hood-like, I like to think. :) — [[User:Yettie|'Yettie']] [[User_talk:Yettie|'(talk)']] 00:13, December 20, 2010 (UTC) :---- :Gotcha!!! Welcome back Robin of Locksley! lol :) 00:20, December 20, 2010 (UTC) :: :) How's it going round here? — [[User:Yettie|'Yettie']] [[User_talk:Yettie|'(talk)']] :: '----' :: Phewww!!! Busy! So much to do! I am currently working on Beverly Hills, 90210 Season 1 page.. filling in all the info for each individual episode. Once I am done with that, I'm going back to create the guest star pages, like some of the high school girls, friends, etc. Then I will start on Season 2. :) 00:28, December 20, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh wow. You've clearly done a lot of work here! Very impressive. — [[User:Yettie|'Yettie']] [[User_talk:Yettie|'(talk)']] :::'----' :::I'm trying! lol I just take my time.. I love to edit so it helps pass the time, since clearly I will have MANY MANY pages to create haha. My main page is True Blood, but since it's the down season, I have more time to offer here :) The new 90210 I'm not too familiar with... not like I am Beverly Hills 90210, and Melrose Place. 00:39, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Weeee I can't wait to really get to work on it! This next month is going to be crazy for me (christmas, moving, ect)! But, I have a bunch of the early seasons so if you need any screens lemme know :P Babyjabba 05:47, December 20, 2010 (UTC) ---- I'm ALMOSTTTT done with season 1 pages. PHEWWW. Now I just got to go back and get the co-star pages done :) Then I'm off to work on Season 2. I love this, sooo addicting!! hahaa 05:53, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Facebook Morning :) The facebook page looks great! You might want to add a link to the website on the info page.. And could you add me as an admin? This is me! Me and Kacie can work our fb magic :P Babyjabba 18:30, December 20, 2010 (UTC) PS. I'll get to work on the actor pages asap...which might be awhile, lol! I'll also start working on the new 90210 pages since the show is starting up again in January! ---- oh I will definitely add both of you....in fact I need your help. I couldn't figure out for the life of me how it all Worked...let me figure out my login and you can add the wiki link and you guys admin names..I'm not sure How I did it. Hahaha.... Buffy also. How do I edit? I can't seem to change description or anything.....Ahhhh help. Haha. Buffeted --- I think you made it as Buffy Basset...Can you get logged in as an admin? Babyjabba 19:09, December 20, 2010 (UTC) BTW, I was thinking about adding Achievements, Comment and Top 10s...whatcha think? ---- I think I got some of it working hahaha. But please continue to work your magic. Today I start on season 2! Hahah. Buffy Yep we should be good now :) For wikia's Fb pages we try and post at least one item a day (with a link back to the site)...that way users aren't overwhelmed by to much info but they still get all the news. If you need ideas our Glee Wiki Fb is doing pretty well. The problem with TB is its a fb "group" which doesn't post updates to followers walls :( I update it everyday but....what are you going to do :P PS. you might want to repost your links in the main feed now. You should be able to do it as buffy basset or yourself, since you are an admin :) Good luck on Season I'm just curious. When we post stuff on the 90210 Wiki FB page, does it show up on people stream FB page? I can't see my posts... :/ 00:12, December 21, 2010 (UTC) OMG Who was writing these character descriptions. I'm trying to read through the ones from 90210 and they are horrendous...Guess I'll have to watch the episodes to find out they are trying to say, lol! Babyjabba 01:18, December 24, 2010 (UTC) ---- HAHAHA... it's too bad I don't watch the show. Hopefully we can find some good 90210 editors.. I can write about the old 90210 from the 90's, and Melrose Place, but the new 90210 I know nothing about!!! lol (Okay, off to write my synopsis on True Blood Comic Book 2 :) 01:33, December 24, 2010 (UTC) ---- I can fake it for now. I saw the first few episodes when it first came out and they aren't bad. I like how they included old characters like Erin Silver and Hannah Zuckerman. I'm glad you can do melrose place...I tried to get into it a year or so ago and the beginning is soooo cheesy, lol! Course I should like it...that's why i love 90210. Babyjabba 02:45, December 24, 2010 (UTC) PS. I reorganized the main page a smidge. Whatcha think? Would you rather have Teddy up? I'm trying to get a little bit more of melrose and the new versions up there....course most of the content isnt there yet...----- ---- Yeah, instead of Featured Picture, what about "Featured Cast Picture" Those would be easy to change out and there are so many! ;) 03:05, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Background You just have to have a really big image (pixel wise). Do you have photoshop? That's how I made this one. Its 1600x1600. The hard part is getting it small enough (file wise) to get it to upload without loosing quality. Were you going to change this skin or a different wiki? And I definitely feel your frustration with your "probation." I'm not sure what's up with Scourge. Hopefully the admins come back and can give you a better answer... Babyjabba 23:54, January 22, 2011 (UTC) ----- It was for another Wiki. I love the layout and everything on this one :) And yeah, I'm frustrated with the probation thing on the TB page.... ughhhh lol Buffy Email I keep hearing different things about messaging on wikia...very confusing. Last I heard we don't have a direct message button on wikia...yet. And for receiving emails you should check your preferences and make sure they are still checked. Hopefully that helps! Babyjabba 05:47, February 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- I found it- but I had to go to MonoBook for it. :/ Thanks anyway! :) Buffy You had to go to monobook? Is it the thing where, you have to follow eachother to direct message someone? I wonder why they got rid of it... Babyjabba 16:43, February 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- Thats so lame! Well at least you figured it out :P Better than I did, lol! Babyjabba 17:02, February 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- Congrats!!! I'm so happy for you :D Babyjabba 00:54, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for saying hi. LED ZEPPELIN FOREVER!!! 18:22, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Spotlights Yep yep! Here are the requirements and you can ask for one here! :D Babyjabba 01:14, April 13, 2011 (UTC) thanks cool thanks hii i love you in 90210 :] hii i love 90210 :] hiii are you ok :] Wikipedia Hi do you think that you can recreate Donnas page at Wikipedia or add a new one. And mayby do the same for Brenda, Andrea and Valerie. Il put more information in Donnas page but didnt she appear in some episode of Melrose Place the original series if you know anything about that add something there aswell. Left4Deadseries FAN 14:52, May 16, 2011 (UTC) :About the pictures at Wikipedia now about Melrose Place in the 90210 wiki. And what do you mean you dont add on that page you dont visit it or not edit it cause I realy need it to have atleast 1 picture in Valerie's etc. :) pages. Left4Deadseries FAN 14:58, May 16, 2011 (UTC) :In http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Donna_Martin about the pictures aswell as Andrea, Brenda and Valerie. And on this wikia the 90210 wikia add a Melrose Place in Donnas page since she did appear in the series. Re: Wikipedia So can you do it? Left4Deadseries FAN 19:56, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Admin Yes. Definetly. I also just started watching Melrsoe Place (the new one). So I could do more precise edits. Left4Deadseries FAN 18:39, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Oh by they whay did you get my message about making a picture of Jessica in het wikipedia page? :I meant to create an image of Jessica and put it her page at Wikipedia create it for Wikipedia and add it in her infobox. Whats the name of the blog where I cast my vote, or something. :Thanks. You too good luck in True Blood. And I'm a boy. Left4Deadseries FAN 18:58, June 28, 2011 (UTC) :It's OK. It actually made me laugh. Left4Deadseries FAN 19:01, June 28, 2011 (UTC) :Do you think I can be an admin. I know no allot of people voted but technically noone is against me being one. Left4Deadseries FAN 20:41, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Block Why was I blocked on True Blood wiki. I dont remember doing anything wrong. Are you sure I did it. Cause other people have used my naming pretending to be me. Left4Deadseries FAN 19:13, July 4, 2011 (UTC) :By the way do you know what is Kelly's birthday or atleast when she was born. Admin When will I be made into an admin. I realy must do some changes here. Left4Deadseries FAN 15:06, July 9, 2011 (UTC) :OK. Left4Deadseries FAN 17:31, July 13, 2011 (UTC) 90210 Can you go to the season 1 page of 90210 and if you can upload pictures from every episode starting with There's No Place LLike Homecoming untill the finale. I will ad to the episodes. Left4Deadseries FAN 13:50, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Vandalism Someone named User:Trollman90 and User:Trollman444 is adding vandalism. Related Videos Module Hi, my name is Nic and I'm a member of the Wikia Content Development Team. As you may have seen on many wikis such as Call of Duty, there is a new module for the right hand column that displays related videos to the Wiki. This is a new feature that we want to place on your wiki, would you be cool with allowing this? The module can be seen on any page, here is an example - Wagnike2 (talk) 22:13, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Fall TV Badge ( Sorry for the form message, I'm doing a lot of these ;P ) Greetings! With the fall TV season approaching, we've created this main page badge so users can have an opportunity to see what's coming up, and possibly learn about shows they might not have heard of yet: As always, this is a completely optional addition, but we wanted to include this wiki in our list of fall TV wikis that we're offering it to. At 300px width, it's designed to live on the top of the right main page column, but if you choose to add it you're welcome to move it anywhere you like. Please message me on my talk page to let me know if you'd like to add it (I can put it up for you, or you're welcome to add it yourself), or if you choose to decline - so that I can check this wiki off my list. Thank you for your time! :http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/xraydeltaone/images/b/b2/Siggy4.png @ (profile)•(talk)•( ) 08:55, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Just a quick thanks... Just wanted to say thanks for you message on my talk page and that I'll definitely come to you if I need any help :) Thanks again RomanyRawr (talk) 19:10, April 16, 2013 (UT .LannieLover (talk) 03:47, August 20, 2015 (UTC) Admin Hello! I was wondering if you'd be interested in another admin for the wiki :) Kind regards, Virvar (talk) 16:59, August 3, 2016 (UTC) Hi! Thanks for the quick response! Thank you, I am glad to be helping out here :) So, it turns out that nobody owns this page and someone has to adopt it (for bureaucrat rights). Thank you very much for offering the Facebook editing as well, however I must decline as I'm not interested, but thanks! :) Kind regards, Virvar (talk) 13:34, August 6, 2016 (UTC)